The Kindest Heart Pains the Most
by the-sarcastic-cynic
Summary: So, Raven's not one for parties. But after being left out by her teammates for one, her collapsing heart finally gives way. Can a certain quick-witted redhead pick up the one who has always been the rock for others? One-shot KFRae. Summary sucks, blah blah blah


**Hey chilluns. I just sorta felt like writing a TT fanfic. May or may not come out with a story. Idk. Anyways, just another one shot. Angsty ****angst, little fluff at the end. Enjoy, I guess. Also start writing more KFRae fanfics because we need more. **

* * *

They did it. They defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, and everything is now right with the world. And, of course, after any long and arduous battle, what could be better than an all-out party at Titan Tower?

They had decorated the main living area with streamers and lights, and set up an outdoor buffet. Cyborg had even connected speakers throughout and outside the building, so wherever you went, music was blasting. And, of course, since it was the happily-ever-after of their tale, everyone was having a good time, being regular teenagers for once. Or about as regular as a bunch of crime-fighting adolescents can get. However, in their excitement and celebration, nobody noticed that a certain purple-cloaked girl had gone amiss among all the hullabaloo.

Not Robin, who was too busy lip-locking with his new girlfriend.

Not Starfire, who _was _the new girlfriend.

Not Beast Boy, who was busy relaxing and playing video games, rapidly losing money to bets he made.

Not even Cyborg, the closest thing she had to a brother, who was too giddy over seeing Bumblebee.

"It's ok. Let them be happy. If they didn't remember, chances are they didn't want you there anyways," Raven whispered to herself, looking out from her window onto the party. No one had bothered to tell her it was happening. She had kept herself in her room after the battle mostly, so maybe it was her fault, but she was only trying to recuperate. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the lump in her throat, threatening to break loose. She couldn't do that. She'd ruin the whole party if her powers broke out.

"Just because I stayed away doesn't mean I didn't want someone to tell me," she said, clenching her fist. She thought about going down, but it looked like they were so happy. _They don't need me down there_, she thought. _Oh, what the hell! _

She went over to her closet. Might as well look like she was up for a party. Throwing on a dark blue tank top with some skinny jeans and converse, she checked herself in the mirror, and, on a second thought, grabbed her classic purple cloak, wrapped it around herself and headed out the door.

Walking down the hall, she could hear the music blasting. _Azar, they couldn't play anything decent? _she thought as she walked down to the living area. She took a deep breath, praying that she was wrong, that they did want her down here, with them. She pressed the button, the doors opened, and she walked through.

She might as well have been invisible, from what she could tell. No one seemed to notice that she was in the room, that she had just entered. "Hey, guys," Raven tried calling out to Cyborg, but he was talking to Bee, and didn't even hear his name. She couldn't even hear herself think, the bass was blasting so loud, but everyone else seemed happy, dancing around. Beast Boy was on the couch with Speedy, playing some video game. Maybe they'd care.

"Hey, Beast Boy, Speedy." The controller fell out of the green boy's hands as his acute hearing recognized that voice. Speedy, however, didn't, as Beast Boy's shock had allowed him to beat him in the game.

"Rae, I didn't thi- aw, look what you made me do!" he cried out, upset, as Speedy gave a happy cry.

"Double or nothing, shapeshifter, in your words!" he said. The green boy gave the disappointed Raven a glare.

"Thanks for nothing, Raven. Wish you hadn't come down at all," he said as he forked over cash to a happy Speedy. She balked away, but quickly regained her composed facade.

"Fine. Guess I'll just go back, if no one wants me here," she murmured to herself. Speedy watched her go. He had had his eye on the cute purple-headed girl for a bit now. _She's upset about something. _He thwacked Beast Boy upside the head.

"Dude! What was that for!" The little green mutation cried out, rubbing the back of his head.

"You just upset Raven! Seriously, how oblivious can you get. You're worse than me," he replied. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nah, she's fine. She'll get over it, she hates me anyways. She probably doesn't even care," he said in return, going back to the video game. Speedy followed suit. _He's right. She likes to keep to herself. Not a party animal, right?_

* * *

Now, the speedster in the corner had watched this unfold with a wary eye, and upon seeing Raven leave the room in a hurry, felt a bit of concern for the teammate he had grown to care about in a more-than-friendly way. See, while they were complete opposites in most ways, Kid Flash and Raven had found a friend in each other, someone who could relate to being alone and abandoned by the world. He had, after all, been tossed around between different groups all his life, and still hadn't quite found a permanent home. Jinx had offered to take him in, but they were only friends, and it would be weird living with her.

"Hey, superspeed, haven't left us yet there, have you?" Speak of the devil. She was right here, in typical goth party wear.

"Did you see Raven?" he asked her, still preoccupied. Jinx looked towards the door.

"No, I just thought she wanted to be alone, per usual. Why don't you come downstairs? That's where the party's really at," she slurred, draping herself around him. Great. She's drunk.

Pushing her away, Kid Flash walked towards the other end of the room, where Robin was.. well, priorly engaged with Starfire. The speedster clears his throat loudly, causing Robin to break away, with Starfire blushing madly.

"What is it, Flash?" he asks impatiently.

"Hello, friend Kid Flash," Starfire says merrily.

"Hey, Starbolts. So, um, Robin, I gotta question. Did anybody bother to invite Raven down to party with us?" he asks, clearly annoyed.

"She doesn't like parties very much, so no, I didn't bother," he replied cooly.

"Well, she just ran out after walking in and having no one welcome or notice her, except for Beast Boy, who just yelled at her. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that maybe she wanted to be included, and I think as her leader, you need to apologize," he said. Robin narrowed his masked eyes.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can manage my own team. If Raven has an issue, she'll let us know. If you're so concerned, go after her yourself. Just don't blame me when she knocks you out cold for bothering her," he spat out, and returned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Fine, guess it's up to me," Kid Flash muttered, and headed for the door.

"Robin, do you not think that we should at least check on friend Raven to make sure there is no truth to Kid Flash's words?" Starfire questioned. Robin shook his head.

"Raven probably doesn't want to be bothered. He's making his own mistakes," he says, and presses his mouth to hers again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the concerned redhead had rushed to Raven's room, and now knocked at her door.

"Raven, I know you're in there! Come on, are you ok? I saw what happened. You know you can't lock me out," he said, and vibrated through the door only to find the room, while full of all things Raven-like, void of Raven herself. He left the room, and thought.

_If I were an upset Raven, and I wanted to be alone, where would I- The roof! Of course! _She had mentioned to him that it was her favorite place to meditate. He raced along the winding halls that led to the staircase, thinking back to when he first went up there.

* * *

"_It's so isolated, I get a chance to just relax," Raven said, crossing her legs and levitating up. Kid Flash mimicked the position on the ground, and looked around._

"_I don't know, not a lot for running around," he said, looking nervously around at the high view. Raven scoffed._

"_Is the speedster scared of heights?" she teased, a rare smile gracing her face. He always loved that smile on its rare appearances._

"_For logical reasons! I have only one way off this thing, whereas you can just fly if you need to!" he argued. She laughed a little at his frustration, the noise bubbling up out of her. It was cute._

"_Come on, I brought you up here to meditate with me. Just focus your mind at its center, and breathe," she instructed, closing her eyes, and beginning to chant that special mantra of hers. He joined her, and their voices were one, harmonizing with each other, maintaining the special peace the area brought them._

* * *

She tried to hold back the onslaught of tears, but they just kept flowing out of her eyes. _I shouldn't even be upset. I've made it clear I don't like parties, but I just wanted to try for them. _A new wave fell, dotting the concrete of the roof. _I guess they just didn't want me there. I'm a downer. A killjoy. _

"Raven,"

She whirled around, her hands falling from her face, and even though she had wiped away the tears, she couldn't wipe away her red, puffy eyes. Not even the hood draped over her face fooled the speedster.

"Hey, Flash," she said, trying to compose herself. "Shouldn't you be down with the others?" she asked, trying to stop the shaking in her voice. He crossed his arms, and strode towards her.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question, but a statement. The purple-haired girl shook her head.

"I'm fine, go, have fun with everyone," she replied in a pseudo-happy voice, turning away, but her bitterness was painfully obvious to Kid Flash. He reached out toward her.

"Raven, I see right through that-"

"Just go!" she exclaimed, whirling on him. She tried to keep her gaze cold and unfeeling, but her hood dropped, revealing the tears streaming down her face. Kid Flash was shocked. She was obviously miserable, and yet she refused to let her problems be known. Raven turned back away, dropping into a kneeling position, covering her face with one hand, balancing herself on the ground with another.

"I'm fine, I'm ok," she repeated, nearly sobbing, her dark energy snapping around her. Now, let it be known that Kid Flash and almost no experience with weeping women. He had never seen a girl hurt this much, probably because he has never been in a committed relationship, or even a friendship with one, long enough. It was unlikely that he would have ever seen a girl like this, let alone Raven, who tried to conceal her feelings the most, for the sake of others, still telling him she was ok even while she was obviously sobbing. However, this became his moment of clarity: those who seemed the most calm, the most content and at peace, were most likely the ones in the most pain, but also possessing the most selflessness, never allowing their problems to become others. And in this moment, he realized that she had probably never had the gift of friendly comfort, and with this truth, he knew what needed to be done.

Raven had expected him to leave. That was what typically happened; everyone wanted to be out of the way for whatever mayhem her power would cause. She had certainly not expected him to do what he did, for she had never let it happen before; it had always been a game of concealment, waiting for when she could reach her room and let herself go, where no one would see. But he was different; now she realized that.

For Kid Flash didn't run. He sunk down to the ground, pulled her between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her, wiping her eyes with his hands. She didn't know how to react, freezing in shock as tears continued to dribble down her face. This had never happened. And, at that moment, every word she had held back, every wound she had covered up, was let loose. The air crackled with newly released energy as she spilled her thoughts.

"I can't believe they actually didn't want me. I had just hoped they'd be happy I was down there, but it's like I'm invisible until they can use me. I thought they cared," she sobbed.

"Raven, they only thought that you wouldn't want to be around the party, based on how you've reacted before. They were thinking about you, just not in the right way. We all care about you, you aren't unwanted," he said, not believing that those caring words were coming out of his typically smartass mouth.

"Beast Boy didn't seem to care," she whispered.

"So? He was just upset he lost a bet. He's a child. We really do care. I care quite a lot," he replied softly. Her head jerked up, energy crackling around her as her cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Y'know, you're adorable when you're embarrassed," he said, cracking half a grin, causing her blush to deepen, and the crackling grew louder, as her tears stopped flowing. He stood up, and pulled her up with him. They stood like that, green eyes gazing upon violet ones looking downwards.

"So, um, thanks for that, I gue-" The awkward girl was cut off by a sudden, but passionate, kiss from the quick redhead. Energy bubbled and snapped around them as she accepted his lips on her own, until he pulled away, out of breath. The same eyes, once longing to meet, now avoided each other, but shot quick glances.

"Well, um, I suppose I should head down to the party and, you know, be social," Raven said, walking away awkwardly. She had never gotten this close to someone. She had no idea what to say after that. The quiet girl was left with only the euphoria of the kiss of someone she cared deeply for.

However, Kid Flash's rare spot of eloquence had apparently not left him yet, for a burst of confidence pushed him to dash to her side, and, as he held the door to the stairwell open for her, said, "I meant it all, Raven. Everything." She looked up at him, and with a small smile, answered his unspoken question.

"So did I."

* * *

EPILOGUE

Well. No one had seen that coming. Well, they had predicted that the headstrong speedster would return. But no one could have foreseen who would be with him. For he walked in, laughing, his hand interlocked with Raven's as she made some sarcastic comment. More and more people began to notice the new young couple.

"They're staring at us," Raven stated dispassionately, looking around the room.

"Let them," Kid Flash replied. Raven gave a small smile up to the redhead, who squeezed her hand in reply.

"Raven!" A call from the couch caught the young sorceress's attention. Beast Boy was waving at her.

"What do you want?" she replied coldly. The changeling's face fell at her icy tone. Speedy elbowed him in the side, making him remember what he had been forced to call her over for.

"Well, I've realized how I could've hurt you with what I said… I really didn't mean it… I guess I'm just-"

"You're sorry," Raven cut off his stumbling apology. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's it," he said, flashing her a big, bright grin. She sighed.

"I accept your apology."

"Yaay! Rae-Rae's my friend again!" he cried out, and went over to hug her, but she blocked him with a wall of her dark force.

"No hugs," she said, narrowing her eyes as Speedy laughed at the poor green boy.

"What about me?" Kid Flash interjected, pouting at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I can make an exception," she said, and he squeezed her as he picked her small form off the ground.

"Still-need-to-breathe," Raven choked out, and the redhead put her down.

The party turned into a huge sleepover bash, since no one wanted to go home late, and a mass of bodies littered the floor of the living room, and even into the hall. However, if you peeked into a certain dark room, you would find the (still very clothed) form of the speedster, and, curled in his arms, a lightly snoring sorceress, her hair trailing over her face as she clutched onto his shirt. And then, maybe, you'd realize that no matter how many times a heart is shattered, it can always be made whole again. It just takes the right person.

FIN

* * *

**1)Don't ask me to continue it. It's a one-shot. 2) But DO review and tell me how I did! It's been awhile since I've seen an episode or watched the movie! And check out my other fanfics if you're an Ouran or HP/LM/Divergent fan, as I did a crossover one too! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**the-sarcastic-cynic**


End file.
